


A Good Laugh

by Smokedcapybara



Series: (Apprentice) Park Ranger Handsome [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokedcapybara/pseuds/Smokedcapybara
Summary: Another week and again Connor had hiked up the path to his log to wait for Hansen to start to pass by.





	A Good Laugh

Another week and again Connor had hiked up the path to his log to wait for Hansen to start to pass by. This time he’d brought a book to read.

He was getting really into it when someone sat next to him. When he looked up Hansen smiled nervously at him.

“Hi, s-sorry is this ok? I should’ve asked before I sat down, it’s-it’s j-just-”

“It’s ok Hansen.” Connor interrupted with what he hoped was a gentle smile. “What do you wanna talk about this week?”

Hansen seemed to panic for a minute before pointing desperately at Connor’s book and blurting, “what’re you reading?”

Connor frowned down at it. “I’m not actually sure, my mom gave it to me the other day. Which is nice, it’s been a while since she last tried to connect with me like this. I think my weekly hikes are giving her some hope or something.” When he looked up at Hansen he had a soft smile. “Um-but it’s really good! It’s about a bandit and his... husband? And a rebellion. Which-I’m not sure if she _knew_ the guy was gay when she bought it but he definitely is, which is cool. And now I’m rambling, sorry.”

“No! I mean… it’s ok? I rambled at you about _trees_ the last couple weeks you’re definitely allowed to ramble about a book if-if you want to.”

“Hey,” Connor smirked, trying not to put his hand on top of Hansen’s to stop his nervous fidgeting, “I asked you about those trees, you were totally within your rights to ramble about them.”

“‘Within your rights’?” Hansen laughed lightly.

Connor snorted and suddenly they were both doubled over with laughter.

“It-it-t wasn’t even that funny, why-why can’t I stop?” Hansen choked out.

Connor waited until he could speak without giggling. “Maybe we both just really needed a good laugh.”

Hansen nodded, calming down. “Yeah-yeah, that...makes sense.”

Connor’s heart clenched at the sadness seeping back into Hansen’s eyes. Nudging him with his shoulder, Connor tried to smile reassuringly.

“So last week we talked about my family problems, what about you? What’s your family like?”

Hansen smiled back at him, his eyes still sad. “Well-well my mom is great. She just-she works a lot? And takes night classes. So I don’t really get to see her much. At all. Um-and my dad-my dad left when I was seven.”

“Oh.” Connor awkwardly wrapped an arm around Hansen’s shoulders. “Is-is this ok?” He berated himself for not checking _before_.

“Yeah- _yes_. Than-thanks.”

Connor blushed and looked away. “Anytime.”

They sat in silence for a minute, Connor absently rubbing circles on Hansen’s shoulder with his thumb.

“S-so-um, what kind of tree is that?”

Hansen snorted, curling into Connor’s side for a split second before looking up at the tree he was pointing at.

“Oh! Um-that actually - I don’t know yet.”

Connor laughed, delighted, then grinned down at Hansen’s blushing face. “A tree _you_ don’t know? _Impossible_.”

Hansen huffed a small laugh. “And yet, here we are.”

Pulling Hansen closer, Connor giggled madly into his shoulder. Their cheeks brushed when he pulled back and his face felt like it burst into flames, the familiar urge to kiss Hansen returning full-force.

Connor cleared his throat and pulled his arm from around Hansen’s shoulders to run his hand through his hair.

“What-what’s your favorite color?” Hansen blurted, then tried to backtrack, blushing, “I mean, sorry, weird question.”

Connor looked down at his all-black outfit and nail polish then back up at Hansen with a raised eyebrow.

“Right.” Hansen hunched into himself. Connor hadn’t even noticed that he hadn’t done that since their conversation started.

“What’s yours?”

Hansen’s head snapped back up. “What?” he asked, staring at Connor.

Connor leaned back on his hands and tilted his face up. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Oh-um… probably green, like leaves? Yeah.”

Connor turned his face to the side to grin at him. “That is so you.”

“W-w-what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just, you seem to really love nature, so it makes sense.”

“Oh.” Hansen blushed. “I do. Really love nature.”

“Cute.” Connor said absently, fighting the sudden desire to fold Hansen away in his arms forever.

“W-w-w-what?”

“What?”

“You-you said something?”

Connor fought down a blush. “Nope. Definitely did not say anything.”

Hansen side-eyed him for a minute and Connor tried not to fidget or look away. “ _Right_.” Hansen glanced down at the log. “So, um…” he trailed off awkwardly.

Connor had a sudden idea. “Hey, uh, you always pass by at around the same time each week. Do you, um, do you have, like, a schedule or something?” _Creepy stalker much?_ Trying to hide his cringe, he looked back up at the branches above them.

“Wel-well, you know the-the fire ban? It’s cause of the drought and all the forest fires going on at, like, other parks and stuff. _Anyway_ , we have to regularly check all the trails and campsites and stuff to make sure there’s no fires or anything. I have this one in the-the-the mornings every, um, monday, wednesday, and friday.” He ended in a rush.

“Great!” Connor grinned at him, “so I’ll see you again in two days then.” Hansen froze. No fidgeting or anything, just staring at Connor with wide eyes. Connor began desperately backtracking. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything, I didn’t mean to-I-um-I can just stick to the once a week if you want or-or just stop-”

“No!” Hasen shouted, grabbing Connor’s arm. “I mean-I-I-I’d like th-th-t-talking more often. I-I’ll see you friday?”

Connor felt his whole body loosen and leaned against Hansen. “That’s a relief.” he sighed quietly.

Hansen’s hand moved around to Connor’s back, where it rubbed up and down soothingly. “S-sorry I worried you like that, I just-it’s just, I didn’t think you’d want to spend more time with me so it kind-of caught me by surprise and I just… sorry.”

Connor pulled back just enough to look Hansen in the eyes. “Of course I want to spend more time with you. You’re one of the only two people to talk to me like I’m an actual person in _years_.”

“T-t-t-t-t-two people?”

Watching Hansen devolve into a blushing mess, Connor paused a moment before responding.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure Alana Beck isn’t afraid of anything to be honest.”

Hansen leaned forward with the force of his breathy laughs, his forehead bumping the crook of Connor’s neck and then staying pressed there for a minute.

Checking his phone, Hansen lifted his head from Connor’s shoulder and slid his hand off his back. Connor held back a whine at the loss of contact.

“I should-I-I should go.” The breath carrying the words brushed Connor’s cheek and he felt himself shiver.

“Ok.” he whispered, his throat suddenly dry.

“Bye-um-bye Connor.” Hansen stuttered as he stood and turned to leave.

“Bye Handsome.”

When Hansen turned back around Connor realized he said that out loud.

“What?”

“ _Bye Hansen.”_

“Right. Bye.”

As soon as Hansen was out of sight Connor let himself descend into panic over his mouth just _saying things_ without his permission.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: the book mentioned toward the beginning is an actual book I'm writing, so that was fun to add in


End file.
